Confessions of a Teenage Starfleet Cadet
by TheGirlWhoRemembers
Summary: Starfleet Academy's Class of 2258 was very special and would have been even if the Narada incident hadn't occurred. It was the first year to have more than one underage Cadet graduate. Everyone would remember these two. Pavel Chekov, meet Ellen Lee.
1. Astrophysics, Tolstoy and Hypotheses

The Enterprise is on its way home and he's sitting at the Navigation console. The Bridge is deserted. He's on night shift. He doesn't mind, they all deserve their rest. He wants to be alone anyway. So much has happened in such a short time. He needs to reflect, gather his thoughts.

But inevitably, as they always do, his thoughts drift back to _her._ Even after all this time, she still haunts him.

* * *

He curses in Russian as he rushes down the corridors. He's late for his very first Astrophysics class. His first class with Commander Spock. He reaches the door and swallows nervously.

'Sorry I em late Commander.'

'Excused Cadet Chekov. Please ensure this does not occur again.'

'Eet vill not sir!'

He takes a seat beside a girl with a long black plait. She looks incredibly nervous. She also looks incredibly young. She doesn't look any older than him. He's 13. Most first year cadets are 18.

Astrophysics is very easy. He's the youngest, or should it be second youngest? But he still breezes through, not struggling like he sees the other cadets doing. But it's expected after all. He's a boy genius, that's why he's here. He notices that she doesn't seem to find any of the questions difficult.

The bell rings, signalling the end of classes for the day. He notices that she leaves a book behind.

'Excuse me, you left zis in Physics.'

He hands the book to her. He notices it's Tolstoy's War and Peace.

'Thank you...?'

'Chekov, Pavel Andrevitch. Call me Pavel.'

He doesn't really know why he asks her to use his first name. Maybe it's because she seems nicer than the other cadets, or because she seems the same age as him, or because she's good at Physics or because she appreciates Russian literature.

'Thank you Pavel. I'm Ellen, Ellen Lee.'

'Neece to meet you Ellen.'

She smiles and he smiles back.

* * *

If he was asked, Chekov wouldn't be able to tell you why he and Ellen spent so much time together.

If you asked Ellen, she would simply change the subject. She didn't like to be left speechless.

If you asked his roommate, Cadet George Fletcher, he would say it was because it was the only way he could get some 'female company.'

If you asked her roommate, Cadet Laura Browning, she would say it was because they were in love.

Both 14 year olds would strongly deny this.

They would both prefer Commander Spock's explanation.

'It is only logical that Cadets Chekov and Lee would seek each other's companionship. They are the only Cadets of similar age at the Academy. They are the youngest, but are also two of the most intelligent and display levels of maturity not often found in the standard first year Starfleet Cadet. As the only two individuals with compatible qualities, it is rational that they are companions.'

Unfortunately, they didn't know this was the Vulcan equivalent of saying they would make a cute couple.

* * *

AN: Well, my first time in this fandom. I apologise for Chekov's accent, I've never written accents before. I've tried to make everything as 'canon' as possible. This is also the longest story I've ever written, I've actually finished it, I'm just going over it.

I don't own Star Trek or anything vaguely familiar. I make no profit through this.


	2. The Talk

Pavel Chekov wasn't talking. Literally.

For the past few weeks, since Christmas break, he hasn't been speaking. He only talks when he really has to, and even then barely says anything at all. Ellen's getting fed up and she's going to do something about it.

He can't stay mute forever.

She concocts a plan, and is going to act on it until George asks her not to. Pavel's voice is breaking. He wants her to spare him the embarrassment. She drops it immediately.

Of course, within a couple months his voice is back to normal again. At least, as close to what it used to be as it ever will. He's still shy about it, but privately she likes his 'new' voice a lot better. He's still got the accent and the boyish charm, but he sounds older, more grown up. She likes it a lot. But of course she doesn't tell him, and he goes on refusing to talk.

George thinks he'll get over it soon. At least, he hopes he will.

When she points out to Pavel that a mute navigator is useless, he starts talking again.

She regrets it. He won't shut up.

* * *

All the Cadets would tell you that Chekov and Lee were most definitely the most innocent students at Starfleet Academy. Most would say that they had barely noticed the opposite gender yet.

That wouldn't last.

Ellen had been clutching her lower abdomen all day, seemingly in pain. All of his inquiries about her health had been met with glares. Most of the other Cadets had just sniggered. Unfortunately, he didn't have any sisters, so when he asked George what was wrong with her, he wasn't prepared for the reply, or the extremely explicit lecture that followed.

He felt scarred for life. He was sure he wouldn't be able to look her in the eye for weeks.

But that's also when he first realises she's a girl, that they're different. She hugs him the next day, in apology for being so mean the day before. 'Girl problems', she says.

That night, he dreams of her. He tells himself that it's just because they're best friends, he spends so much time with her daily, of course she'd sneak into his subconscious. He conveniently ignores the fact that they're doing some of the 'things' George told him about.

* * *

AN: Because I wondered what 'growing up' at the Academy would be like.


	3. Pi is an Irrational Number

Finals.

The end of the academic year was upon them. This meant holidays and going home, as well as the milestone of finishing one year at Starfleet Academy. But it also meant Final Exams.

Ordinarily, Chekov was unfazed by exams. But he wasn't going to get any studying done if Ellen didn't stop studying. It was inexplicable why he was distracted by her; after all, she was just sitting under a tree, reading her PADD and nibbling on her bottom lip. But for some reason, he found it extremely distracting.

He was supposed to be studying his Astrophysics. Instead he was watching her. Totally counterproductive. But he can't help it.

Ellen was annoyed. How did he manage to be such a good diversion while studying? She was supposed to be reading over her Quantum Chemistry notes, but can't help staring at him over her PADD. His curly brown hair shines in the sunlight, and he looks so focused she can't keep her eyes off him. She's not going to pass Quantum Chemistry at this rate.

It turns out they have nothing to worry about, as they both pass their exams with top marks. Commander Spock even seems impressed. They're both relieved, because they didn't get much studying done.

* * *

AN: I know it's short, chapters will be of varying lengths, as this story started as a oneshot and grew into something over 6000 words. I had to find places to divide them, and this is where one of the cuts fell.


	4. Home is Where the Heart is

The next day, they part.

He's going home to Russia and she's visiting family in China.

He's really missed home, but as much as he missed it, Starfleet Academy has become his second home. He missed his family, his Mama, his Papa and his brothers. He's missed how his Mama fussed over him, how his Papa taught him and even how his brothers annoyed him. But he feels strangely lonely, he misses his roommate George, he misses his friends, he misses Ellen most of all.

They've become really close over the last year, and it's like they've known each other forever. He doesn't tell his family much about her, although he thinks he may have said too much, as he hears his brothers sniggering about 'Pavel's new girlfriend.'

If her cousins ever met them, they would agree.

They communicate during the holidays, but both neglect to mention this. They're embarrassed teenagers, what do you expect?

_

* * *

_The first few days back, they spend all the time they can together, as if making up for lost time. The problem is, they don't pick up on the scheming of their other friends, especially their roommates, who are determined to get them together.

Thank god for the Stellar Cartography assignment. It keeps all the Cadets busy and gives them an excuse to spend time together; they're partners on the assignment. Of course they spend the time working, but they may have exaggerated how much time they need to finish it. It's not really lying, just stretching the truth. And it keeps the other Cadets off their backs.

'I'm going to work on the Cartography assignment Laura!'

'It's Saturday, Ellen. Why don't you take a break?'

'Pavel and I are determined to make it perfect!'

Laura rolls her eyes.

'Don't work too hard; you'll make the rest of us look bad!'

Pavel and Ellen think that everyone will believe them after they get full marks for the assignment. Nobody's fooled.


	5. Forgotten Fifteen

Pavel sighs as he enters the Mess Hall for lunch.

Today is his 15th birthday and no one remembers. Laura and George, who he notices are spending a lot of time together, grab their trays and sit at his table.

'Hey Pav, Elle says she's sorry, but she can't make it to lunch today. She said to give you this.'

Laura passes him a sheet of paper. He hates it when people call him 'Pav'. It makes him sound even younger than he is. He rarely lets people call him Pavel, only his friends do. To everyone else, it's Chekov.

He unfolds and reads the note.

'Dear Pavel,

Sorry I'm not there right now, but I've got something really important to do. Meet me in the Quad after dinner, when everyone's gone out.

Ellen'

So after dinner, when the Cadets have all gone partying like they do every Friday night, he heads to the Quad. Ellen is sitting on a bench waiting for him. Under the moonlight, he thinks he can see a small silver object in her hand. She sees him and walks over.

'Happy Birthday Pavel!'

'You remembered?'

'Of course I did! I didn't come to lunch today because I was working on your present! Did everyone else forget?'

He nods.

'I thought they'd remember, so I didn't remind them. I'm sorry.'

'Eet's okay, I didn't expect zem to.'

He still looks hurt though, so she hopes her gift will cheer him up.

She hands him the silver object. It looks like an attachment for his PADD.

'I noticed the computers weren't responding to your voice commands, so I wrote a program to combat that.'

He's quite touched. Voice command programs are tricky to write. He can't believe that she noticed his difficulties and that she'd make such an effort to help him out. He also knows that it's an attempt to stop some of the bullying he's subjected to. The attachment is small and easy to hide, so it shouldn't be the source of any teasing.

'Zank you.'

He steps forward and hugs her. It's a beautiful clear night. They watch the stars together, pointing out constellations and planets.

When his Mama calls the next morning to wish him happy birthday, it's truly one of the best birthdays of his life.


	6. It's Not All A's and Awards

It's hard being a child prodigy. He bears this burden every day. He's had to bear it all his life. He's always been the youngest one. He's always been different. He's always had to suffer for it. He's got the scars to prove it. His brain's always worked differently. Often, he was smarter than his teachers. He heard whispers, whispers that he would become egotistical, full of himself. Perhaps he did. Often he felt he could achieve anything academically, that no one could ever compete with him, that his tormentors were just jealous idiots.

Starfleet Academy is the only place where he's ever had friends. Friends that will look out for him, no matter what. Sure, he's not the most popular, sure he still gets teased. He's still 'kid' and some won't believe he can achieve what he has. But when he shows them, he gets the respect. The Cadets at Starfleet aren't children. They respect him on an intellectual level at least. It's grudging respect, but he'll take what he can get.

Loneliness and the belief that he was the only one of his kind in the universe was the worst. It was like he was from another world entirely, and no one understood him. That's not true anymore. He has someone who will help him bear his burden, understands his pain. Someone to open his heart to. Ellen went through this too. She knows how he feels, how he felt. He's not alone anymore, and he won't be ever again. She keeps him grounded. She challenges him. She's his intellectual equal and he respects her. It's mutual.

He remembers it's her birthday soon. He wonders what to get her. If he asked, he would find that all she wanted was his friendship, because she doesn't want to be alone ever again.

* * *

AN: I'm very sorry for posting the wrong thing! Please forgive me! As penance, there's going to be another chapter up today!


	7. Meet the Cadets

Chekov is a runner. Every Cadet in the class of 2258 knows that.

Cadet Lee has a black belt in Taekwondo. That's not common knowledge.

As George or Laura could tell you they're both early risers.

He goes for a run every day, she spars with other Cadets who have martial arts training. Occasionally she joins him for his morning run or trains with the European Swordsmanship Club. He doesn't understand why a martial artist would train with a Swordsman's Club, but she says Cadet Sulu asked her to train with them. He thinks it's good practice to spar against opponents trained in unarmed combat and for her to fight swordsmen.

'Eet's not Adwanced Combat Training.'

'It might be useful one day.'

He can't disagree with that.

* * *

So another year passes, without major incident. Unless you count rumours of a recently graduated Cadet accidently losing Admiral Archer's prize beagle in a beaming experiment.

Finals are nearly upon them, and all the Cadets are studying frantically. The Kobayashi Maru causes headaches as always, as does Commander Spock's nearly impossible exams.

Cadet Uhara's frantic recitation of her notes for every subject in Vulcan, Klingon, all three dialects of Romulan, every language except Standard, drives them all insane.

Cadet Kirk's utter refusal to study and the resultant frustration of Cadet McCoy, nearly drives them to Delta Vega and back.

All the Cadets cannot wait for Finals to end, and there's a sneaking suspicion that the Instructors can't wait either.


	8. Nerds' Night In

The Campus is really silent. Finals finished that Friday, and starting from tomorrow the Cadets are going home. They'll all have left by Monday, going home for 3 months to visit, before starting the next year.

All the older Cadets are out partying at the clubs nearby. Of course, he's too young to go, so he's just moping around Campus. He runs into Ellen, leaving the Library and asks if she would like to play chess with him, because he has nothing better to do. Anyway, he likes chess, though he'd never admit it.

Somehow, they get onto the topic of beaming. He thinks that it's possible to beam a moving object, she disagrees. 'Too many variables, ones you can't control', she says. He asks about falling objects, and she concedes that might be possible.

That's how they end up in a lab on a Friday night. Yes, it's nerdy, yes they have no life, but they don't care. They're working on an equation to beam falling objects and if you asked either of them they would talk about it like it was their life's work. It was childish, but they were only 15, really still children.

The formula was anything but childish though. It would have taken either one of them weeks, or maybe months, working alone. Working together though, it takes only a few hours. There's one major flaw though. You need to be able to calculate faster than the computer to use it. He sure that he can do it, and that she can to, but she's too modest to admit it.

It's late when they finish, and somehow they fall asleep.

They are woken up at about 4 in the morning, when the other Cadets return from their night out. Somehow, in their sleep, they've moved and she's been using his shoulder as a pillow.

Pavel wants to publish their formula. Ellen won't agree. She thinks there's no way any journal would accept an untested theorem by two 15 year olds, child geniuses and Starfleet Cadets aside. He reluctantly concedes, seeing that they cannot test it.

'Ve do not vant to end up like zat Cadet who beamed ze Prize Beagle.'

She laughs and nods.

'Do you really believe that story?'

He shakes his head.

He keeps the formula though. It might be useful one day.

* * *

AN: The scene with them sleeping in a Science Lab is actually the inspiration for this whole story. Like all ideas, it sort of grew from there.


	9. When I Grow Up

It's the start of third year, and it's time to decide what to major in. They're both majoring in Advanced Theoretical Physics. He's set the goal of becoming a Navigator, while she's not so sure.

Commander Spock advises her to set out to become a Bridge Science Officer, a new position that will be on the new class of ships, the first of which, the Enterprise, will make its maiden voyage in their graduation year. He believes she is the logical choice for the role. From what he tells her, the Bridge Science Officer reads and analyses the sensors relevant to the Piloting, Navigation and Tactics of the ship. They advise on cosmic storms, disturbances in space, number of life forms aboard enemy vessels. All former duties of the Helmsman, the Navigator, the Tactical Officer and the Science Officer. But the Constitution Class ships are big and busy, and the new role is needed.

They're both going to work harder this year and hope to reach new heights. One day, they hope to reach the stars.

'Ve can do eet Ellen. One day ve vill be up zere in space.'

* * *

AN: I know it's ridiculously short. Unfortunately, this was originally a oneshot that grew and had to be cut into chapters, so bear with me! There may be another chapter later today to make up for it.


	10. Idiotic Geniuses

First kisses are supposed to be wonderful. They're supposed to be romantic. The first time they kissed, it was the first time for both of them. But it was anything but magical. In fact, they didn't actually want to...

It was his 16th birthday and their friends had decided to throw him a party, in apology for forgetting his birthday the previous year. It was thankfully a small one, and alcohol free. But there were traditional party games, like Truth or Dare.

'Truth or dare, birthday boy?'

He wasn't scared.

'Dare.'

He would regret that later. George, Laura and Hikaru Sulu exchanged glances. This is the chance they've been waiting for.

'I dare you to pash Ellen.'

He's only just learnt what the term 'pash' means, and he already wishes he didn't.

Of course, they have to fulfil the dare, no matter how reluctant they are. It takes almost half an hour, but they do it in the end. They both feel _something_, but decide to never tell the other person, in case they didn't feel the same.

It's at moments like these that Hikaru wishes he could just knock their heads together. His two young friends might be geniuses, but they can be really thick sometimes.

* * *

AN: I know this is short too, but two chapters in one day! Forgive me please!


	11. I am Fifteen Going on Sixteen

A couple months pass and her birthday rolls around. Another birthday means another party. A party means dressing up. The girls are mortified when they discover the birthday girl hasn't got anything to wear, and drag her out shopping.

Said birthday girl is now wearing the dress they helped her buy. She's also very mad at a certain Russian teenager.

'You can't vear zat to ze party!'

'Why not?'

'Eet...eet is inappropriate!'

She glances down at the dress. It's knee length and doesn't reveal any more than her uniform. It's sleeveless, but she's sixteen, and she thinks it's perfectly appropriate.

'No it's not!'

'Kirk and his friends vill be zere! You know vat zey are like! You are too young!'

She rolls her eyes. Yes she knows, but she's pretty certain that none of them would go after a barely 16 child genius.

'You're being ridiculous Pavel, I can look after myself.'

He continues to protest and she snaps.

'You're not my father Pavel, why do you even care?'

'Because you are my friend.'

When the entire story is related by a furious Ellen to Laura and her friends, they think it's adorable. Apparently, he's just jealous and overprotective. He insists he's not.

But that doesn't stop his blood boiling when James Kirk stops by to wish the birthday girl 'Happy Birthday.'


	12. She Could Kill Me

He knows that she's a black belt. He knows that black belts are good.

But somehow, he can't think of Ellen as a black belt, and according to Hikaru Sulu, extremely dangerous.

She's slim and petite, only just over 5 feet and about a 100 pounds. She's quite bookish and spends quite some time in the Library. No one would think of her as dangerous.

Then Combat Training begins. Most of the time, it's just how to fire a Phaser. Today it's hand-to-hand combat, unarmed.

After watching her beat difficult several Holodeck simulations, knocking out the characters, he understands what Hikaru means.

Then and there, he decides that he shall avoid incurring her anger from then on. She might kill him for it. He's not sure why she didn't after the Birthday Dress Incident. He doesn't ask.

Asking would have been a waste of time anyway. She wouldn't have told him.

* * *

AN: Short and pointless, but adorable. Consider it a little filler.


	13. Say it With Flowers

Final Year rolls around, faster than any of them expect. The months whirl by; suddenly he's 17 and her birthday's around the corner.

It is a Russian tradition to send flowers for a birthday. He wants her present to have a special meaning. So he copies Hikaru Sulu's large collection of books on plants to his PADD and hopes he doesn't notice.

It takes him a very long time, but he decides in the end. He doesn't know if Ellen will pick up on the meanings, but the flowers still look nice together if she doesn't.

She wakes up that morning to a 'happy birthday' from him and a large bunch of flowers.

'Thank you Pavel. They're lovely.'

She kisses him on the cheek. He blushes and leaves, he has to get ready for classes.

That evening, after dinner, Ellen looks at the large colourful bunch. It's an unconventional combination: red and yellow tulips, primroses, gardenias, daffodils and daisies. But they are beautiful in their own bright way and the colours remind her of the giver of them. Always bright and cheerful. She takes several photos on her PADD so she'll be able to see them even after they wilt.

* * *

AN: Yes, the flowers do mean something!


	14. Run, Chekov, Run

He's very, very tired and his body is screaming in protest as he keeps running. He's nearly at the finish line and with a final effort, crosses it.

The next moment, her arms are wrapped around him and she's shouting in his ear.

'You did it Pavel, you won! You're the youngest Cadet ever to win the Starfleet Academy Marathon! In fact, you're probably the youngest to run it!'

She lets go of him and he catches his breath.

'Eef you ran vith me, you vould be youngest.'

'You know perfectly well I could never run a marathon. I know I keep up with you when we run together, but you run slower and less those days!'

'No I don't!'

She rolls her eyes.

'I'm not stupid. It's pretty obvious. You ran the first 10km like it was nothing, it only took you about half an hour. That's faster than we ran last week.'

He's quite surprised that she knows that. That means she watched the first half hour of the race at least. It's a day off today, and most Cadets get bored with watching and drift off to other activities. He voices this and she smiles.

'Of course I watched the whole thing! My best friend was running!'

He was proud of winning, but he feels a greater sense of pride now.


	15. Captain, I Assigned the Cadets

Captain Pike is frustrated. The Cadets have just finished their Final Exams and he, the instructors and Captains of the Fleet have just finished ship assignments. To his chagrin, 3 Cadets have been assigned to his Bridge.

He remembers his outburst.

'What do you mean that my Helmsman, Navigator and Bridge Science Officer are all Cadets? The Enterprise is the flagship for God's sake!'

Commander Spock assigned them. That pacified him. Until he was told two of them were only 17. Then he demanded to know what was wrong with his Vulcan First Officer.

'Captain, with all due respect, I assigned those Cadets due to their abilities. Cadet McKenna is the top Piloting student here at the Academy. His Exam results mean he will graduate top of the class in Piloting. It was logical to assign him to the Enterprise.'

He makes it clear he's not worried about McKenna, rather the two kids he has for a Navigator and Bridge Science Officer.

'I reiterate, I assigned Cadets logically due to their abilities. Cadet Chekov is a highly able Cadet displaying levels of intelligence and maturity rarely found in Cadets. He will graduate top of the class in Stellar Cartography and Transporter Theory. Cadet Lee is also highly able and exceptionally intelligent. She will also graduate as top of the class in two courses. You will find that they will fulfil their duties to a high standard and their intellect will prove a useful resource.'

He decides to give them a chance. They'll only get one to prove their worth though. If not, then it's back to kindergarten. Whiz kids indeed...

* * *

AN: Two chapters today, as I will be unable to upload tomorrow.


	16. Pinch Me

That chance comes sooner than expected. A distress call from Vulcan means the Cadets enter service early. Heading to the Shuttle Bay, Pavel and Ellen are nervous. They hope to be assigned to the same ship, but know it's unlikely.

So when they are, they are jubilant. Being on the Enterprise is an added bonus.

On board, they are given a quick tour. They've spent months looking over the layout of the Constitution Class ships and know them off by heart, but it's totally different to seeing it in real life.

They are given uniforms; his is Command Gold and hers Science Blue. He can't help but stare when she joins him in the corridor leading to the area they've been told to report to for assignments. He tells himself it's just the shock of seeing her in Science Blue, not because she looks so good in blue or that the Starfleet uniform dresses are so short.

They're both knocked speechless when they get their assignments and have to read over them twice to comprehend them.

Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andrevitch : Navigator, report to Bridge

Ensign Lee, Ellen Wei-Ling: Bridge Science Officer, report to Bridge

Taking the turbolift up to the Bridge, both teens are still in shock, numbly offering congratulations to each other.

They sit down at their stations and only when no one tells them there's been a mistake do they dare believe this is real.

* * *

AN: We're there at last! The final pre-movie chapter!


	17. Untried and Untested

It's a trap.

Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster. It's under attack by Romulans. The Romulans are drilling a hole in the planet.

As they leave warp, Ellen watches her console carefully for any sign of life from the other ships in the Fleet. There is none. Just a field of debris.

There is no time to mourn though, they are soon under attack. The Enterprise cannot take many hits. The sensors on her screen indicate the enemy vessel is more technologically advanced.

They are hailed. Captain Pike agrees to board the enemy vessel. Her sensors indicate that it has a full crew, one he cannot hope to fight. It's not a good idea.

He asks for Officers with Advanced Hand to Hand Combat Training. She's about to volunteer, but Hikaru Sulu shakes his head at her and mouths 'no.' He volunteers instead. Fencing isn't Advanced Combat Training. A Taekwondo black belt is. She wonders what he's doing.

He and Kirk manage to halt the drill. They've lost Chief Engineer Olson. She feels a pang of guilt as they fall through space. She should be the one falling, not Sulu.

'I can do zat!'

Pavel jumps up and runs towards the transporter room. It all clicks into place. He's going to try and use their theory to save Kirk and Sulu. She hopes it works. This is the first time it's been used.


	18. Duty's Not Always Logical

It worked.

Kirk and Sulu are safe. Captain Pike is still aboard the enemy vessel. Commander Spock is now Captain.

Then it happens.

Ellen's screen displays a bizarre sensor reading. There's a black hole at the centre of Vulcan. The planet is literally being pulled in from the inside.

Captain Spock beams down to the surface. He's going to save the Vulcan High Council. Lieutenant Uhura sends out an evacuation signal.

She can see Pavel locking onto the signals of the Captain and the High Council. It's hard to initiate beaming with the planet highly unstable and about to collapse.

'I'm losing her! I'm losing her! I've lost her.'

Captain Spock's mother. They couldn't save Captain Spock's mother. They couldn't save Vulcan. Pavel's dying inside and a little part of her is dying too. She wants to comfort him, but she cannot. They have a job to do. Duty must come first. The Captain would be mad if it didn't.

Ellen thinks it's logical for Spock to step down. He's been emotionally compromised. She thinks it's logical for him to mourn his mother and his homeworld. Too bad the Vulcan can't see it.

* * *

Things are going from bad to worse.

Vulcans are now an endangered species. Less than 10,000 remain.

Captain Pike is still a hostage.

They've lost a fair few crew, including Dr Puri, the Chief Medical Officer.

The Romulan ship, the Narada, created that black hole. It's from the future. They are hopelessly technologically overpowered.

The Narada is heading for Earth. If they cannot stop it, Earth will go the same way as Vulcan.

Kirk has been accused of mutiny. He believes they must pursue and stop the Narada, or Earth will be destroyed. Spock disagrees. They will rendezvous with the Fleet. Then they will stop the Narada. As of now, Kirk is hurtling towards Delta Vega in an escape pod. Captain Spock's orders.

The remaining Bridge Crew exchange looks. Either way, things look bleak.


	19. Failure Has Never Been an Option

It's been the biggest rollercoaster ride of a day. Things keep changing.

Commander Spock has been relieved. Captain Kirk is in charge. They have a new Chief Engineer, Mr Scott. Somehow, he managed to beam himself and Kirk onto the Enterprise while it was at warp speed. That's impossible.

But they've seen so much of the impossible these last few hours that they are starting to believe that nothing is.

Captain Kirk has ordered a pursuit of the Narada. There is no way they can without being detected. There is no way they can stop it if they are detected. It's an impossible paradox. But she and Pavel are working on it anyway. Captain Kirk believes that with Commander Spock indisposed, they are the only ones who could work out a way.

'I've calculated the maximum possible sensor range, Chekov.'

He insists that they use surnames while on duty or in class. It's just a small routine, but she hopes it will help. He's not the same since Vulcan.

'I have completed ze calculations for zere course. Zey are currently passing Saturn. Zey should arrive at Earth in-'

'It doesn't matter when they arrive; the problem is that we need to fool the sensors. We need to confuse them somehow.'

'Vait, do zese sensors operate by using magnetic fields?'

She looks over her calculations.

'Yes.'

'Zen perhaps ve can...nyet. Forget I say zat.'

He's lost confidence in his abilities, ever since he lost Spock's mother. She knows he's always been scared of failing. She thinks this is probably the first time he has.

'Go on!'

He takes a deep breath and continues.

'Ve can use ze magnetic field around Saturn. Eef ve drop out of varp behind a satellite, ve should stay inwisible.'

He swallows nervously and looks up at her. She can hear the unspoken question.

_What if I'm wrong again? What if I get us all killed?_

She looks him in the eye. She thinks it'll work.

_Then you won't be the only one wrong. I'll be wrong with you. It wasn't and will not be your fault. Just because you were wrong does not make it your fault. No one, and definitely not Commander Spock, blames you._

Some of the pain in his eyes clears. Another silent question.

_Will it work?_

_I believe it will. It has to._


	20. Bitter Victory

They drop out of warp behind Titan. There it is, the Narada. It's begun drilling. They haven't got much time.

Kirk and Spock beam aboard. They have a plan, but it's a risky one. It's all they've got though, so it has to work.

It does. The sensor readings show that a battle is aboard the ship and Commander Spock is flying a smaller ship on a collision course with the Narada. Captain Kirk has managed to rescue Captain Pike and they've all just beamed aboard the Enterprise.

The Narada is being sucked into a black hole. The red matter, as the stuff is called, seems highly unstable. They refuse assistance and Kirk orders the Enterprise to open fire. The Narada and its crew are doomed. It's tragic.

They too are nearly pulled in. Warp speed is unable to help them flee. The sick twisted irony is that now they are facing almost certain death _after_ the defeat of their enemy. It's only when Scotty ejects the core they are able to escape. Even then, the Enterprise is badly damaged.

It's been a very hard first mission. It's been a very hard day. Hopefully not every day in Starfleet is like that. They've won, but at what cost? Victory isn't sweet, it's bitter, and it's a taste that sticks in your mouth.

* * *

AN: Short, and we've come to the end of the movie! But fear not, there are still a couple chapters to go! And a sequel that I finished today...


	21. Forever Young

His relief's arrival brings him back to the present day. They should be home now, but the Enterprise was so badly damaged the Engineering Crews have worked day and night to get her in any condition to fly.

His relief ruffles his hair and tells him to go get some food and sleep, calling him 'kid.'

For once, he doesn't react. He's too tired to.

He walks into the Mess Hall. She's sitting on a bench at a table, food untouched in front of her.

'Your sheeft ended hours ago. Vy aren't you asleep?'

'I couldn't sleep Pavel. I can't. I always see it. I think it'll always haunt me.'

It hits him like a ton of bricks. The Narada, Vulcan, the rest of the fleet. All the other crews, most of the other Cadets, their friends, are gone.

He notices the tears falling from her eyes and feels them welling in his own.

'Nyet. Eet can't be.'

'It's happened, there's nothing we can do about it.'

He crosses the room and sits beside her.

'It could have been us. It could have been anyone. If Hikaru hadn't... then we'd all be gone. Earth would be gone.'

He can do nothing but nod in reply.

'George, Laura, most of the Swordsmanship Club. They're all gone. Everyone we knew is gone.'

'I'm still here, Hikaru's still here.'

She's still here. He's glad she's here. He's going to tell her now, because something could happen any day.

'Pavel, from today, I'm not going to hesitate anymore. There's something I have to tell you, and I'm not letting it wait. In case we're gone tomorrow-'

He cuts her off by pressing his lips to hers. Shocked, she returns the kiss hesitantly.

_How long...? _

The question hangs silently in the air and they can both hear it.

He's wanted to do that for a very long time, but he doesn't know exactly when he decided he wanted to. She doesn't know either. What they both know is that it doesn't matter anymore, because this is now and the 'since when' doesn't matter anymore.

'I think I love you.'

It's said at the same time, with the same conviction.

* * *

AN: This chapter heavily inspired by the song 'Forever Young', which I do not own or claim to own.


	22. Little Ray of Sunshine

Hikaru Sulu is famished, tired and emotionally worn. He's just lost almost every friend he's had for the past 4 years. He's just done things he never thought he would. He's made a mistake that saved Earth and all their lives. He's fallen through Vulcan's atmosphere, his now Captain tried to save him and they were saved in the end by a theory invented by two bored 15 year olds. He's helped stop an enemy from the future and witnessed the destruction of a planet. If anyone told him that this would happen just days ago, he would have thought them mad. Now, with the pain of it all, he wishes he was forewarned.

He walks into the Mess Hall and finds an uplifting sight. Ellen and Pavel curled up, asleep. Her head is on his chest and his arm has wound possessively around her waist. They look calm, peaceful and innocent. They've grown up fast these last couple of days. They're not teenagers anymore.

He wishes George, Laura and their other friends were here to see this. He wishes they were here to see their Grand Plan come to fruition.

He takes a photo on his PADD. Morale is down among the crew, but he hopes this peaceful, adorable tableau will warm hearts. It's a little ray of sunshine, hope, in the darkness of space.

* * *

AN: Short, but I wanted to put in the musings of another character.


	23. To Infinity and Beyond

Graduation.

The big day is finally upon them.

Pavel wakes up and stares at the empty bed beside him. It's not as he imagined. He'd always thought he'd be nervous and excited before his graduation, wondering what he would be assigned to. Now it feels emptier, a formality. He knows what's coming after and though he is excited for the adventures his life will be full of, he's not excited by the idea of his first mission. He's already been there, done that, seen more than he ever wanted to see.

Graduation is small and low key. Much of it is in remembrance for the many lost members of the Class of 2258. The families are here and as names of the deceased are read out, they step onto stage to collect the diplomas their flesh and blood will never get.

Graduation may be sombre, but the partying that follows is most definitely not. The Enterprise Crew has decided that the time for mourning is over, and they will now celebrate their graduation in style.

Both he and Ellen are still underage, so Captain Kirk's idea of a party is not really suited to them. Instead, they spend the evening telling their families' stories about the Academy and the Enterprise.

Pavel's really glad Ellen doesn't understand Russian. His mother is pressuring him to propose, despite his insistence that they've literally dated a couple of weeks and that they're too young anyway. His brothers are crowing their heads off and her parents sit there quietly confused. She raises an eyebrow in question and he shakes his head and mouths 'later.' He means much later, maybe in 50 years, when they've grown old together.

It's good to be back on the Enterprise. They're off on another mission, another adventure and a new chapter in their lives. Their lives are inexplicably joined now and they close the chapter of friendship and the Academy and open a new one on love and the Enterprise.

_"Space... The final frontier..._

_These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise._

_Its continuing mission:_

_To explore strange new worlds..._

_To seek out new life; new civilisations..._

_To boldly go where no one has gone before!"_

* * *

AN: And there's the end! This is the longest story I've ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it!

The sequel is almost finished and will be up soon. It will be called 'A Tale of Two Ensigns.' Please read it!

Thanks to everyone for reading. A very special thankyou to angel2you, Maudlin Mush, Lovebuggy, juli 8D1819, Ella Unlimited, All Cats Are Grey, angel's lil devil angel, EmmyDarlin, poison ivy 15, sheeponthemoon, socrgirl14, Sun-MoonGoddess, The Sentiness, curlycarly113, Hse Hissie, huffle-bibin, Ihatetryingtothinkofpennames, PetiteDiable and Scribbler95 for reviewing/subscribing/favouriting as well as reading! If I've forgotten someone, I'm really sorry, but thanks to you too!

~TheGirlWhoRemembers

Again, I don't own Startrek, Forever Young, Toy Story and whatever else sounds familiar, nor do I make any claim to it.


End file.
